


Lygerastia

by Iunara



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Darth Marr age is a rumour to me, Drunken Kissing, F/M, OC-Sith, OC: Edenye, darkened room, so is his face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iunara/pseuds/Iunara
Summary: Lygerastia: The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.Darth Marr and Edenye share a few private hours after a successful campaign against the Republic on Bergeren after the Treaty of Coruscant had been revoked. Only in the dark do they feel safe enough to divulge in their still secret relationship. (reworked some details, no longer Darth Marr's apprentice)





	Lygerastia

The sun had already set on Kaas City when Edenye finally stumbled into her quarters in the Citadel. Where Marr had gone to she didn’t know and really he could stay where he was. His sour mood would not ruin her evening and for once she and Lachris had fun together without a looming mission on the morrow! Her feet ached from the high heeled shoes Lachris had convinced her to get for the celebration dinner. Though, they both hadn’t anticipated the amount of dance requests they’d get from fellow Sith Lords who wanted to talk to them. Declining an offer would have been regarded as an affront even if her feet needed break. Lachris had been practically glowing under the attention she was getting showered with. By tomorrow they’d probably nurse their hangovers over a few cups of caf talking about whatever. The siege was over, they could have a break for once. Visit Bergeren again and this time enjoy the lakes and the sun.

Unless Marr had immediate concerns to address, which she was sure he didn’t have quite yet. Sighing she plopped down on the stool in front of her vanity, some of the flowers in her hair finally got too loose and floated down onto the surface. The silver-gold ribbon worked into her braids at the crown of her head sparkled in the yellow light in her chambers. Ever since they left Bergeren he had acted as if nothing happened on the planet, she rubbed her forehead which was swimming from all the tihaar Lachris made her down. Tears were building behind her eyes and she squeezed the corners of her eyes to prevent them from spilling. That dress had cost too much to be ruined by tears. Its small white shoulder cape was made from the silk gifted to her from the new governor of Bergeren. They had insisted on giving her this dress, made by their most well-known designers. Beautiful didn’t even begin to describe how she felt the whole evening when she and Lachris walked into the hall. Her ears strained under the weight of her tear drop earrings, so she unclipped them. Torn earlobes because some earrings got tangled in her hair was no fun, at least from what Lachris had told her.

Carefully she peeled out of the dress, careful not to tear any of the delicate seams. The shoes already abandoned near her closet to never probably see the light of day for a long while. Her night tunic was a welcome change, leaving her shoulders bare from any weight on them and her legs free from her upper mid-thigh down. Stumbling into her fresher, she dunked her hands into cold water to splash it into her face. Slowly her mind cleared slightly out of the alcohol induced fog it had been swimming in and she finally saw her reflection in the mirror clearly. The make-up was gone already flushing down with the water she had splashed on her face. Now she could see the dark bags underneath her yellow eyes.

When was the last time she actually slept through an entire night? Seemed like a lifetime away now.

Though, tonight seemed like the Sith could not be bothered to enact on their plot and schemes. The air felt lighter in her lungs and there seemed to be no dark clouds hanging above their heads for once. Or the plot and schemes just didn’t involve them. Finally.

Back in her chambers she looked at the door leading to Marr’s chambers. Should she look for him? Uncertain she chewed on her bottom lip as she swayed on her feet in the middle of her room. Was he still in that sour mood? Did he even want her to come?

A wave of dizziness made the room spin around her. Stumbling she caught herself on the edge of her desk. Maybe she had drunk too much of the tihaar. Even if he wanted her with him, she would not be the best companion to be around right now. Her tongue felt like a clump of dura-steel and was stuck to the bottom of her mouth. Sluggishly she slumped into the couch that faced the large window which oversaw Kaas City from high up. A sea of yellow spots down below told her that the civilians were still up and partying. During her apprenticeship she used to go to these celebrations just to be among people she had grown up with. Only now her face was known to everyone. The commotion would be too big even for her. All she had to do was close the curtains and she would have her privacy completely guaranteed, though unnecessary with the one way glass that was built in throughout the entire Citadel.

She waved her right hand lazily, the curtains swishing shut smoothly. If only to uphold the illusion of utter privacy, all she wanted was to just lie down and sleep on the couch. Though she could imagine Tolun’s displeasure if she found her in the morning and she had not moved. At least she had the foresight to leave a tray with a jug of water on her side table before she had left. Leaning over the side of her couch, she grabbed the jug and started to drink in hasty swallows. It soothed her parched throat and she stretched her feet out so she was lying down now, stretching her toes out in content.

Time blurred together and the pattern on the ceiling swam.

Her mind started to tingle spreading the sensation all over her body. Marr? She lifted up her head to peek over the back of the couch towards his chamber door. Had he been away and was coming back now? Damn, her head was heavy so she lied back down. If he wanted to come, her door was open and he knew that. Again her heart was thumping at the thought of him coming to her tonight. It was all so new to her. How her body reacted whenever she was near him. Back when they slowly connected once she had established herself as his apprentice, she had been able to dismiss it all then. Now that she was a Lord of the Sith? Impossible. Especially ever since that night on Bergeren under the stars.

Now the tingling grew stronger making goosebumps appear on her arms in contrast to the comfortable warmth of her chambers. Sighing she pulled herself to a sitting position with both of her hands poised to push her off to her feet. He was coming to her after all.

She stood in the middle of her chambers, her toes curling into the soft fabric of the carpet, when he slipped through his chamber doors. Not in armour and no mask. His red eyes blinked confused into the light before settling on her. He preferred the dark just so they could indulge in the illusion that no one would ever know. As with the curtains she waved the lights to be extinguished, dousing them in complete darkness.

All she had to do was stumble towards where his softly glowing eyes were. With arms outstretched she stepped shakily towards him and finally he engulfed her in his arms, hands settling on her waist and the small of her back while hers found his shoulders to hold herself up. She didn’t know where her head was, if it was in her neck or if it was to the side, any sensation of direction was gone. Only his hands seemed to steady her. Lips touched her forehead and her nose touched where his neck met his shoulders. So that was where he was.

She sighed into his neck tightening her grip on him, one of her hands slipping under the hem of his shirt at the top. Skin against skin and she just couldn’t get enough. They didn’t need to talk. Somehow she just knew he needed to touch her, his hand on her back roaming up to her shoulder gripping it with a thumb hooking underneath the strap. His lips trailed from her temple to her cheek and she turned her head. Their mouth must be hovering just a hair breadth from the other. Warm breath washed over her, the smell of wine making her head reel again. 

“How much of the tihaar did you have?” he murmured and she could have sworn she felt his mouth’s movement in the air.

“Enough,” she whispered back just as her head spun in bliss.

A gust of his breath wafted over her eyelids when he blew through his nose in laughter. Her mouth curled into a smile now while he started to sway them gently side to side.

“Didn’t know you danced?” she teased pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth which in response tilted upwards.

“I owe you one,” he whispered back.

Finally he kissed her, slowly and softly. As if she was going to disappear if he stopped. Tears were pressing against her eyes and this time she couldn’t stop them. Silently they rolled down as she tightened her grip on his shirt. It was all over, they had survived. Her chest ached when he broke the kiss, their lips wet from her tears. Confusion shimmered in the Force around her.

“Why are you crying?” he asked worried, cupping her cheek wiping at the tear trails with his thumb.

She chocked, not finding her voice immediately. At the second attempt, she finally managed to speak what had her sobbing openly.

“That we are here and…,” she took a breath, “that you are _here_ with _me_.”

His surprise could be practically grasped, so open his thoughts were right now that she loosened her grip on his shirt to touch his neck. Absent mindedly she pecked him as she sensed him searching for an answer.

“Of course I would come,” he whispered confused.

“You were in such a mood the entire day,” she murmured back.

“I wanted to celebrate with you, but we couldn’t,” he explained sighing dropping his forehead against hers.

“I know,” she replied softly nudging his nose with hers.

He didn’t say anything else and their bond sparked when his hand dropped from her cheek and grasped her left hand. There was no need to voice what he intended. It was just them. No titles, no Empire, no Republic nor any Jedi that could jump them. Tonight they could pretend they were no Sith and just normal citizens enjoying each other’s embrace. Their fingers entangled together as he started guiding her around the carpet slowly. She stood on her tiptoes following his steps as he started to turn them faster. The fabric of her tunic fluttered with the motion while her head spun wildly.

Too wildly.

Her feet stumbled as she lost her balance. Only his grip prevented her from falling over. They came to a stop. She breathed out loudly to dispel the nausea that now clogged her nose and throat.

“I think we both had a bit too much,” he snorted, pulling his hand from her grip back to her face.

A giggle formed and she dropped her head to his chest, “A bit?”

“Alright, far too much,” he corrected laughing quietly.

“Better,” she muttered kissing the side of his nose.

His body shook with a silent chuckle and his thumb started to stroke her cheek again. The previous tears forgotten completely. Their mouths sought each other out again and she pulled herself up to be more level with him. A low moan escaped him when she sucked on his lower lip and he opened his mouth in response. She slung her right arm around his waist now to steady herself more while he pulled her closer. They got lost in each other again and the feel of their hands touching the other. That they were still there after everything and where they were now.

Gasping they broke the kiss to get air. His hand wandered up from her waist to her chest as they panted for a moment.

“My bed,” she whispered urgently.

Her only response was a hard kiss. There would be no sleep for her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to relieve some stress during my dissertation and I am on a Darth Marr x OC trip atm too.  
> So here I officially introduce my OC Edenye who used to be an apprentice for another Darth and then worked for Darth Marr. I kinda am hoping to go somewhere with this as a series in addition to my other works. If more of their background and how it all ends is wanted, let me know in the comments?  
> Edit: Didn't like her being his former apprentice so I am changing that backstory bit.


End file.
